


Тобирама-сенсей

by Glicozamin



Category: Naruto
Genre: All about Kagami, Drama, M/M, Naruto Founders, One-Sided Attraction, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Кагами влюблён в Тобираму-сенсея с самого детства.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Kagami, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Тобирама-сенсей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды Наруто. АУ в каноне (Изуна жив и успешно здравствует), Кагами-центрик, односторонний Кагами/Тобирама, множественные авторские хэдканоны, немного команды Тобирамы фоном. Возможно, данзокага, но я не настаиваю.

Свою первую встречу с господином Сенджу Кагами помнит очень хорошо — по сути, эта встреча никакая не первая, но определённо точно осознанная, а потому он по праву считает её первой.

Кагами пять — он позже обещанного возвращается с речки, где он с другими детьми гонял квакающих лягушек в камышах, и стыдливо прячет грязные от ила и воды коленки. Изуна упирает кулаки в бока и многозначительно хмурится — Кагами опускает глаза.

— Прости, Зузу-сенсей, — говорит он расстроено, хотя знает, что Изуна на самом деле не злится.

Тот треплет его по волосам и велит переодеться к ужину. Солнце садится в густую чёрную тучу, и в воздухе удушающе пахнет грозой.

Тогда господин Сенджу приходит.

Он высок и широкоплеч — Кагами приходится задрать голову, чтобы рассмотреть его хмурое лицо с росчерками красноватых рубцов и плотно сжатые губы. В руках у господина Сенджу какие-то важные документы — Кагами понятия не имеет, что это за свитки, но раз их принесли из Резиденции (от самого хокаге!), значит, они точно очень важные.

Господин Сенджу не меняется в лице, когда встречает Кагами на своём пути, — окидывает оценивающим взглядом вскользь и поднимает голову, когда видит в разлёте раскрытых сёдзи узкую фигуру Изуны.

— А, это ты, — тянет Изуна с какой-то застарелой, ленивой неприязнью, а потом небрежно машет Кагами рукой. — Чего молчишь, Кагами? Что нужно сказать господину Сенджу?

Кагами страшно пугается, складывает руки внизу и низко кланяется — так низко, что боится ненароком упасть лбом в нагретые за день татами.

— Добрый вечер, господин Сенджу! — тараторит он, проглатывая слоги от волнения, и крепко жмурится.

Изуна у него за спиной довольно хмыкает, господин Сенджу скупо кивает.

— Добрый вечер, Кагами, — говорит он сухо и снова смотрит на Изуну. — Ты мне нужен.

Тот фыркает.

— Естественно, — отзывается он снисходительно и похлопывает Кагами по плечу. — Садись, я сейчас подойду.

Кагами слушается — только смотрит, как они переговариваются, стоя на веранде. Господин Сенджу выглядит раздражённым и уставшим, а Изуна разгорается с пол-оборота, как яркое пламя, которое Кагами пока не умеет создавать. Они горячо спорят, склоняясь над каким-то свитком, а потом, кажется, приходят к натянутому соглашению — господин Сенджу недовольно говорит:

— Хорошо, — а Изуна огрызается ему вслед:

— Отлично, — и они расходятся.

Кагами смотрит, как господин Сенджу исчезает в густых вечерних сумерках, и ему кажется, что собственные щёки ярко горят. В висках набатом стучит: «Добрый вечер, Кагами», скупо брошенное грубым низким голосом, и Кагами впечатлён настолько, что не сразу слышит, как Изуна зовёт его.

— Заснул, что ли? — смеётся Изуна и улыбается, когда Кагами виновато смотрит на него, — не ехидно, не зло, а по-доброму. — Выбирай, какой чай заварим, я привёз несколько новых.

Кагами выбирает — сжимает чаинки между пальцев, вдыхает пряные запахи, а в голове набатом звучит «хорошо» и «добрый вечер, Кагами». Это странно и даже немного пугает. Изуна говорит, что Кагами — очень любопытный ребёнок, но это мало похоже на простое любопытство. Кагами всего пять, но он уже озадачен собственными ощущениями. От этого человека, от господина Сенджу, исходит сила и уверенность — он не такой, как Изуна или Кагами, он другой, и Кагами очень хочется увидеть его снова.

— А этот человек, — спрашивает Кагами, пока они пьют чай. — Господин Сенджу, — уточняет он, когда Изуна молча вскидывает бровь. — Кто он?

Изуна морщится — Кагами уверен, что он хочет сказать что-то вроде «заноза в заднице», но Изуна старается не ругаться при нём.

— Он брат господина хокаге, занимается, в основном, законодательством и следит, чтобы господин хокаге и мой брат не наломали дров, — отвечает он, массируя переносицу.

Кагами делает круглые глаза.

— Господин Мадара может наломать дров? — спрашивает он поражённо, и Изуна запускает пальцы в его встрёпанные волосы.

— Конечно, может, — смеётся он, подпирая щёку кулаком. — Только ни за что ему об этом не говори.

Они с Изуной заговорщически переглядываются — у них есть общие тайны, и они никому их не доверяют, только друг другу.

— Вы вместе работаете? — спрашивает Кагами позже, когда Изуна лежит рядом с ним на футоне, положив щёку на кулак.

Он тихонько дремлет, и когда Кагами задаёт ему вопрос, вздрагивает, открывая глаза. У Изуны очень красивые глаза, не такие, как у брата: у господина Мадары глаза как грозовые тучи, а у Изуны — как спокойное чёрное небо, только без мерцающих звёзд вдалеке.

— Можно и так сказать, — отзывается Изуна неохотно. — Иногда он даёт мне миссии, иногда мы ходим на задания вместе, — он морщится, будто вспоминает что-то, а потом щёлкает Кагами по носу. — Кому-то давно пора спать — ишь, зубы он мне заговорить пытается.

Кагами улыбается:

— Я не пытаюсь, — он смеётся, когда Изуна начинает его щекотать. — Зузу-сенсей, не надо, очень щекотно!

Он хохочет так громко, что начинает болеть живот. Изуна целует его в вихры на макушке и укрывает одеялом по самый нос — ночи становятся длинными и холодными. Он уходит, тихо ступая по остывшим татами, а Кагами смотрит ему вслед и думает о господине Сенджу — в его голове так много мыслей, что он не может заснуть. Он спрашивает: почему господин Сенджу такой суровый? Почему не улыбается, почему бросает косые взгляды? Почему они с Изуной ругаются? Кто он такой и сколько силы в нём кроется? Что в нём такого, что Кагами думает о нём?

Кагами забывается беспокойным сном, чтобы проснуться утром с одной мыслью: сегодня он не пойдёт гонять лягушек на речку, и пусть Данзо обижается на него хоть до самой зимы.

Сегодня он обязательно увидит господина Сенджу.

Изуна любит повторять, что не всем желаниям свойственно исполняться. Кагами кружит по Конохе битый час и с каждой минутой убеждается в правоте Изуны всё больше и больше. Он хмурится, упрямо стискивая кулаки, и вертит головой по сторонам — вот бы ему сейчас шаринган, какой горит у Изуны в глазах, чтобы всё-всё увидеть и сразу найти того, кого он ищет!

— Ты нагулялся? — ноет Данзо у него за спиной. — Мы весь день туда-сюда таскаемся, а толку никакого, — он выпрыгивая прямо перед Кагами и внимательно смотрит ему в лицо. — Ты кого-то ищешь, что ли?

Кагами поджимает губы и вздёргивает нос.

— Никого я не ищу, — говорит он важно и складывает руки на груди.

Данзо недоверчиво фыркает.

— Ну-ну, — он прячет ладони за спину и перекатывается с пятки на носок. — Пошли тогда, раз никого не ищешь, а то скоро солнце сядет, и надо будет бежать домой, а мы ничего ещё не сделали!

Кагами ещё раз осматривает улицы, полные людей, но не тех, что нужны. Он и Данзо столько кругов накрутили рядом с Резиденцией и тренировочными площадками, что постовые начали на них искоса поглядывать. Кагами тяжело вздыхает, но не сдаётся — когда-нибудь он обязательно увидит господина Сенджу, а до тех пор будет искать встречи с ним. Он же должен понять, что в господине Сенджу такого, отчего Кагами хочет увидеться с ним ещё раз — почувствовать его строгий взгляд и услышать сухое «добрый вечер, Кагами».

— Ну, где ты там потерялся? — кричит ему Данзо, и Кагами срывается с места — бросается ему на шею, и они пихаются, пытаясь свалить друг друга в грязную канаву.

Домой он приходит весь перепачканный, как поросёнок, — Изуна ему так и говорит:

— Поросёнок, — и весело смеётся.

Кагами смеётся вместе с ним — ему легко и хорошо, даже немного волнительно.

Он не сдаётся, и господин Сенджу приходит к ним сам — они с Изуной собирают яблоки в саду, когда он появляется под раскидистой яблоней. Шуршит тронутая ветка, плоды падают к старым корням, а яблоко хрустит на чужих зубах.

Изуна щурится, ставя переполненную корзину под ноги.

— Я тебе разрешал? — спрашивает он, и господин Сенджу только поводит плечом.

— Тебе жалко? — спрашивает он сухо, и Изуна демонстративно закатывает глаза.

Кагами наблюдает за их перепалкой и украдкой смотрит, как господин Сенджу кусает яблоко. Кагами не понимает, что в этом такого, отчего хочется смотреть снова и снова, но послушно наблюдает, ощущая, как сердце колотится в груди, словно они с Данзо только что пробежали от стен клана Учиха до ворот клана Шимура, ни разу не остановившись.

Изуна снова пихает его в плечо.

— Ты где витаешь? — спрашивает он со смешком. — Что надо сказать гостю?

Кагами ужасно досадует на себя — складывает руки и низко кланяется. Ему даже немного стыдно, и румянец заливает его по-детски пухлые щёки.

— Добрый вечер, господин Сенджу! — тараторит он, а в ответ слышит сухое:

— Добрый вечер, Кагами.

В груди ёкает — как когда слишком сильно раскачиваешься на качели, и тебе одновременно и страшно, и весело ловить ветер смеющимся лицом. Господин Сенджу коротко кивает ему и снова смотрит только на Изуну — он сосредоточен и хмур, губы его плотно сжаты, а сведённые к переносице брови придают ему воинственное и угрюмое выражение. Он должен пугать своим видом, но Кагами отчего-то знает — с господином Сенджу бояться нечего.

— Пойдём, — говорит господин Сенджу скупо. — У нас проблемы.

Изуна вскидывает бровь — поправляет закатанный рукав и напряжённо хмурится.

— Что-то серьёзное? — спрашивает он и смотрит на Кагами. — Надолго?

Господин Сенджу лишь качает головой:

— Пока не знаем.

Изуна поджимает губы — Кагами оборачивается к нему, и глаза его полны глухой тоски.

— Ты снова уходишь? — спрашивает он расстроено, и Изуна садится перед ним на колени.

Гладит по голове и плечам.

— Скорее всего, да, — он сосредоточенно хмурится и цепляет подбородок Кагами пальцем. — Не плачь, — велит он строго, но в его жёстком голосе только тепло и забота. — Я вернусь и обязательно привезу с собой новую книжку.

Кагами поджимает губы и шмыгает носом — кивает и робко улыбается, когда Изуна гладит его большим пальцем по щеке. Кагами не говорит, что ему не нужна новая книжка, — он хочет, чтобы Изуна вернулся как можно скорее и, главное, живой.

А не как родители.

Господин Сенджу смотрит на них без эмоций, а потом уводит Изуну с собой — Кагами смотрит им вслед, затем плетётся с переполненной корзиной на веранду. Нужно собрать вещи и сбегать к Данзо — старая Нана всегда рада Кагами, может, и в этот раз разрешит ему переночевать у друга. Кагами катает яблоко в ладонях, а сам смотрит на закат — он ярко-красный и слепит глаза. Если Изуну отправят на миссию, он обязательно заглянет, чтобы забрать что-то из снаряжения и попрощаться с Кагами, — всегда так делает, поэтому Кагами терпеливо ждёт. Ждёт, когда Изуна уйдёт, и ждёт, когда Изуна вернётся, — когда-то Кагами так же ждал родителей, но теперь их нет, и у него есть только Изуна.

Пока Изуна на миссии, Кагами встречается с господином Сенджу несколько раз — один раз видит его на тренировочной площадке, ещё один — в сопровождении господина хокаге, а потом и вовсе сталкивается с ним на улице, когда громко хохочет и со всех ног бежит от злющего, как облезлая кошка, Данзо. Господин Сенджу возникает прямо за поворотом, и Кагами на всех парах влетает ему под ноги — смешно взмахивает руками, когда его отрывают от земли, и испуганно хлопает длинными ресницами.

В этот день он узнаёт, что глаза у господина Сенджу, — действительно красные, волосы — белые, как снег, а рубцы на щеках — это грубая, неровно наросшая кожа поверх старых, наверняка очень болезненных ран. Господин Сенджу смотрит на него укоризненно, и Кагами становится очень стыдно — Изуны рядом нет, и никто не напоминает ему, что нужно проявить уважение и поздороваться.

Впрочем, господин Сенджу не обижается — ставит Кагами обратно на землю и даже убирает вихор с его лица небрежным жестом.

— Смотри, куда бежишь, — велит он слегка грубовато. — Здесь очень опасно.

Кагами знает эти улицы, как свои пять пальцев, но спорить с таким человеком, как господин Сенджу, не спешит — только смотрит взволнованно, пряча лицо от заходящего солнца, и тараторит бессвязно, зажёвывая слоги:

— Простите, господин Сенджу!

Тот ничего не говорит — не кивает и не улыбается, никак не выказывает ни одобрения, ни порицания — и продолжает идти, куда шёл. Кагами смотрит в его широкую спину и, набравшись храбрости, стискивает кулаки до боли.

— Господин Сенджу! — кричит он на всю улицу, и господин Сенджу останавливается, чтобы медленно обернуться к нему; Кагами ужасно стыдно и страшно, но он упрямо поджимает губы, потому что это очень важно — спросить. — Когда вернётся Зузу-сенсей?

Господин Сенджу чуть хмурится, будто Кагами говорит на непонятном языке, но потом лицо его меняется — становится более жёстким и холодным.

— Скоро, — говорит он скупо и уходит.

Кагами смотрит господину Сенджу вслед и не сразу понимает, что Данзо уже пять минут стоит рядом с ним и кричит ему в ухо, требуя внимания.

Изуна возвращается спустя три месяца — он зол, ранен и с трудом удерживает себя в сознании. Его уставшее лицо выглядит осунувшимся, а под глазами темнеют плохо затёртые дорожки крови. Кагами слышит осторожный разговор старших посреди ночи и выбегает из-под одеяла прямо в ночной рубашке — Данзо кричит ему вслед, но Кагами не слышит его. Когда он вскакивает на веранду, за приоткрытыми сёдзи уже горит тусклый свет — Кагами влетает в плохо освещённую комнату и с удивлением видит на татами не только Изуну, но и господина Сенджу.

— Кагами, — выдыхает Изуна сипло — так, будто ему больно говорить. — Кто-то должен уже как полночи спать.

Слова даются ему с трудом, но он всё равно усмехается — Кагами бросается ему на шею и громко плачет.

Он ревёт:

— Я стану шиноби! — он зарывается носом в грязные волосы Изуны, которые пахнут гнилым лесом и металлом, и натужно шмыгает. — Я стану шиноби и буду защищать тебя! Буду защищать деревню, которую защищаешь ты!

Изуна обнимает его и гладит по встрёпанной голове. Взгляд господина Сенджу жжёт Кагами спину, и Кагами уже знает, что этот взгляд — одобрительный. Это ощущение въедается несмываемой краской ему в лопатки и остаётся там лёгкой дрожью — позже Кагами не раз станет искать одобрения господина Сенджу, чтобы эта дрожь разгорелась между его рёбер и вязким сиропом стекла вдоль позвоночника.

Кагами от своих слов не отказывается — упрашивает Изуну тренировать его, и тот нехотя соглашается. Учит его драться на кулаках, с использованием кунаев и меча, а потом, когда Кагами исполняется семь, показывает ему, как ужиться с собственной чакрой. В восемь Кагами выдувает свой первый огненный шар и начинает мечтать о шарингане.

Изуна только усмехается.

— Рано тебе ещё, — говорит он весело, но взгляд его холоден.

Когда речь заходит о шарингане, Изуна всегда уходит от темы — Кагами знает, что это клановое додзюцу и что его особенности хранятся в строгом секрете, но Изуна не выглядит гордым. Он выглядит встревоженным — и уставшим.

Разговоры о шарингане нельзя заводить при господине Сенджу — он подозрительно щурится, и черты его лица неприятно ожесточаются. Кагами знает, что раньше люди господина Сенджу и господина хокаге воевали с кланом Учиха, но не знает подробностей — никто не рассказывает ему военных историй, никто не хвастается победами и не сетует на проигрыши. Все прячут глаза и уходят от разговоров — даже господин Мадара, который за словом в карман никогда не лезет. Кагами всего восемь, но он уже понимает, почему никто не говорит о войне.

Мир слишком зыбок.

Кагами видит это в вечных спорах господина Сенджу и Изуны — они шипят друг на друга, как змеи на сковороде, и никак не могут договориться. С тех пор, как Кагами познакомился с господином Сенджу, тот стал появляться в их с Изуной жизни всё чаще и чаще — так часто, что Кагами временами не может дышать, когда смотрит на его ожесточенный профиль.

Господин Сенджу — особенный. Кагами понял это, когда наблюдал за ним: за тем, как он тренируется, как общается с шиноби и гражданскими, как выступает на людях или как постоянно пререкается с Изуной. Господин Сенджу волевой и очень ответственный — он действует строго по плану и не любит хаоса, который в его жизнь, судя по всему, привносит Изуна. Он сильный, надёжный и очень умный — Кагами смотрит за его техниками в немом восхищении и старается изо всех сил, чтобы быть хоть немного похожим на него.

В десять он узнаёт, что, помимо стихии огня, может использовать стихию ветра, — Изуна оказывается слегка озадачен, потому что ветер никогда не был его коньком. Кагами тренируется с другими детьми в специальной группе — разные кланы учат их тонкостям ниндзюцу, и Данзо из кожи вон лезет, чтобы прыгнуть выше головы, потому что мальчишка из клана Сарутоби сказал, что Данзо — неумёха и коротышка.

— Я ему покажу коротышку, — причитает Данзо мстительно, пока они повторяют уроки концентрации и направления чакры. — Я ему покажу неумёху! — он потрясает кулаком и вытирает под носом; потом толкает Кагами в плечо. — Ну, чего ты молчишь? Тоже так думаешь, да?

Кагами занят медитацией — его чакра мягким потоком стелется вдоль его сложенных рук.

— Я думаю, что тебе следует уделить внимание уроку, — говорит он медленно, и Данзо смотрит на него с подозрением.

— Когда это ты стал таким скучным? — спрашивает он с обидой. — Тебя теперь вообще поиграть не вытащишь, даже кунаи бросать не хочешь.

Данзо прав — Кагами весь в тренировках. Он трудится в поте лица, стирает руки в кровь, подворачивает ноги и не спит ночами, втихаря изучая свитки, чтобы достичь двух целей. Первая — защитить Изуну и деревню, которую Изуна и господин Сенджу оберегают. Вторая — стать ближе к господину Сенджу. Доказать, что он, Кагами, сможет стать достойным шиноби, — что сможет работать вместе с господином Сенджу.

Как Изуна.

В одиннадцать Кагами узнаёт, что Хирузен — задиристый мальчишка из клана Сарутоби — вместе с ещё двумя детьми попал в команду господина Сенджу. Данзо плюётся и ругается, с остервенением кидая кунаи в развешанные по деревьям цели, — они попадают все до единого, но Данзо от этого не успокаивается.

— Вот проныра! — шипит он и трёт царапину на подбородке, полученную в тренировочном бою. — Теперь нос задерёт, не увидишь!

Кагами занимается собственным дыханием, а потом концентрирует чакру и выдыхает впечатляющий огненный шар, растекающийся густой дымкой над гладким зеркалом воды в реке. Данзо смотрит на него удивлённо и чуть завистливо, но Кагами думает, что ему привиделось.

— Я думаю, что нам нужно больше тренироваться, — говорит он серьёзно, смотря на Данзо, но тот только хмурится и зло фыркает в ответ.

Кагами весь в тренировках — Изуна хвалит его за прилежную работу, а господин Сенджу, если они пересекаются, смотрит с тем одобрением, которое дрожью стекает вдоль позвоночника. В одно летнее утро Кагами просыпается с твёрдой мыслью, что хочет попасть в команду к господину Сенджу. Он решителен в своём желании и делится им с Изуной — тот долго думает, удерживая кунай в идеальном балансе на кончике пальца.

— Ты хочешь именно к нему? — спрашивает он, наконец. — Почему?

Кагами хлопает глазами и неуверенно открывает рот — его будто прорывает, как ненадёжную плотину. Он рассказывает, какой господин Сенджу замечательный, как много он делает для деревни, как много он знает и как много умеет. Рассказывает, захлёбываясь словами, что господин Сенджу ведёт за собой людей и что он, Кагами, хотел бы быть в их числе. Он замирает, когда слышит тихий смех Изуны — тот убирает волосы в низкий хвост и туго потягивается, разминая плечи.

— А я всегда думал, что твой кумир — это я, — говорит он, лукаво прищуриваясь, и Кагами неловко смотрит себе под ноги, ковыряя стопой доски веранды.

— Ты всегда для меня кумир, — говорит он, забавно насупившись, а потом бросается Изуне на шею. — Ты что, ревнуешь, Зузу-сенсей?

Изуна хохочет — искренне и ярко.

— Ты же теперь можешь выговаривать моё имя, — смеётся он с лёгкой укоризной, и Кагами только качает головой.

— Никогда не смогу выговорить твоё имя, нет, — он улыбается и ёрзает, когда Изуна начинает его щекотать.

Летний зной жужжит в ушах шорохом листьев, и солнце на небе такое яркое, что слепит слезящиеся от смеха глаза. Кагами так хорошо и легко, что хочется разбежаться и взлететь, как гордой птице.

В тринадцать Кагами пробуждает шаринган — тот опасно горит одним чёрным томоэ, и Данзо у Кагами за спиной тяжело сглатывает.

— Кагами, — зовёт он, но Кагами ему не отвечает.

Данзо ранен — шиноби Тумана задел его колено водяной атакой, и теперь Данзо не может наступать на правую ногу. Они даже не были на миссии — прогуливались за стенами Конохи, соревнуясь в скорости, и нарвались на одинокого шиноби.

— Кагами, — снова зовёт Данзо хрипло, но тот только качает головой.

— Не сейчас, — говорит он жёстко.

Это то, о чём ему говорил Изуна: либо ты — либо тебя. Всё решается сейчас; за спиной у Кагами — раненый товарищ, и Кагами не имеет права отступить. Если ему нужно будет замарать руки и убить — значит, он замарает руки и убьёт. Это то, о чём им твердили мастера и сенсеи — даже если в деревне они живут в согласии, то в мире вокруг них царит война.

Война смотрит на Кагами внимательным взглядом, и Кагами готов.

После он стоит в кабинете господина хокаге — господин Сенджу что-то говорит ему, наклоняясь справа, а господин Мадара возражает, судя по интонации, наклоняясь слева. Изуна подходит к Кагами и хлопает его по плечу.

— Всё, что ты сделал, — правильно, — говорит Изуна и подталкивает его к дверям. — Проведай Данзо, он ждёт тебя в лазарете.

Кагами слушается — когда он уходит, то ощущает взгляд господина Сенджу. Тот въедается в его лопатки снова и снова, и дрожь, которая стекает вдоль позвоночника, мешает Кагами дышать. Он только что убил — убил, чтобы спасти друга, убил, чтобы спастись самому.

И он чувствует себя... легко.

— Ты не плохой человек, — говорит Изуна, когда они сидят на веранде ночью. — Это война.

Звёзды ярко сияют над головой, и Кагами лежит у Изуны на коленях — тот перебирает встрёпанные пряди под своей рукой, и Кагами кажется, что запах металла никогда не вымоется из его волос.

— Господин Сенджу тоже так думает? — спрашивает он сонно и сквозь дрёму слышит тихий смешок Изуны.

— Господин Сенджу живёт этим.

Изуна учит его обращаться с шаринганом — учит ловить людей в гендзюцу и подчинять животных. Рассказывает вещи, о которых Кагами нигде не может прочитать, и секретов между ними становится в разы больше. Господин Сенджу замечает его прогресс, когда заглядывает к Изуне между миссиями.

— Он быстро растёт, — говорит он, когда они с Изуной разговаривают на веранде, — Изуна никогда не приглашает его в дом. — Мне нужны люди.

Сердце у Кагами заходится в бешеном ритме, когда он слышит эти сухие, непроницаемые интонации — ему хочется прыгать от счастья, хотя повода, как такового, пока нет. То, что говорит Изуна, заставляет Кагами замереть в холодном ужасе.

Изуна говорит:

— Нет.

Кагами не понимает, почему Изуна так говорит — почему Изуна так поступает. Он знает, что Кагами хочет попасть в команду господина Сенджу, работать и тренироваться под его началом, он ведь знает, тогда почему он так говорит?

— Ты не собираешься брать его в разведку, — голос господина Сенджу груб и низок. — И не хочешь, чтобы он тренировался у меня.

Изуна тяжело вздыхает — его мутная тень сквозь створки сёдзи устало массирует переносицу.

— Будь моя воля, я бы никуда его не отдавал, — говорит он, и в голосе его — неподъёмная тяжесть.

— Он шиноби, — возражает господин Сенджу. — Ему решать.

Изуна огрызается — он всегда огрызается на господина Сенджу, и тот никогда не молчит в ответ.

В четырнадцать Кагами попадает в команду господина Сенджу — его радость такая чистая и яркая, что Изуна лишь небрежно машет рукой.

— Он — зверь, — сообщает Изуна насмешливо. — Загоняет до смерти — не прибегай жаловаться.

Кагами только крепко обнимает его, и Изуна стискивает его в ответ. Впереди у Кагами — долгие месяцы упорной работы под командованием господина Сенджу.

Нет, думает Кагами счастливо — не господина Сенджу.

Тобирамы-сенсея.

Кагами нравится всё — выматывающие тренировки, огромный объём теории, нерешаемые задачки, стёртые в кровь руки и разбитые кулаки. Ему нравится, с какой строгостью Тобирама-сенсей тренирует их, нравится, когда он объясняет что-то новое, и нравится, как он умудряется находить индивидуальный подход к каждому из них. Кагами приходит домой под самую ночь и засыпает, едва его голова касается подушки — сны его либо черны, либо зыбки и непонятны, полны переживаний и живых эмоций.

В одну из таких ночей к нему приходит Тобирама-сенсей — он не делает ничего, за что Кагами следовало бы прятать глаза, но ему всё равно стыдно. Он наблюдает за Тобирамой-сенсеем украдкой, и ему кажется, что всё это время он был слеп, как крот. Тобирама-сенсей не только силён, умён и надёжен, как стены, окружающие Коноху, он ещё и хорош собой — Кагами смотрит на него совершенно другими глазами и, наконец, понимает, о чём болтают девчонки. Его привязанность к Тобираме-сенсею вдруг становится совершенно незнакомой.

Пугающей.

Кагами не спит, потому что боится, что Тобирама-сенсей снова придет к нему во сне. Кагами не понимает этих новых чувств, этих новых реалий, в которых он оказывается, и он хочет, чтобы всё было, как раньше, когда он с восхищением смотрел за Тобирамой-сенсеем и стремился быть похожим на него. Новые чувства, которые обуревают Кагами, требуют от него не только стремлений к совершенству — они требуют совершенство себе. Они жадные, тёмные и неправильные — они мешают Кагами, заставляют его стыдиться и отводить взгляд.

Они хотят, чтобы Тобирама-сенсей остался с ними.

Так не должно быть.

Тобирама-сенсей подзывает его к себе на одной из тренировок — протягивает воду и набрасывает полотенце на мокрые волосы. Кагами жадно пьёт и украдкой смотрит на разлёт ключиц в вырезе тренировочной футболки Тобирамы-сенсея — если опустить взгляд вниз, то под прозрачной чёрной сеткой можно рассмотреть тренированную грудь и каменный живот, но Кагами не позволяет себе это сделать. Это ужасные чувства — это неуважение к Тобираме-сенсею.

— Ты плохо спишь, — говорит Тобирама-сенсей строго и смотрит Кагами прямо в глаза. — Я не могу знать, в чём причина, но я хочу, чтобы ты с ней разобрался. Это мешает тренировкам.

Кагами стискивает челюсти и самоотверженно кивает.

— Этого больше не повторится, — обещает он, и ему кажется, что он краснеет, как девчонка, когда Тобирама-сенсей задерживает на нём взгляд дольше положенного.

Он со всем разберётся, говорит себе Кагами.

Обязательно.

Ему не помогают ни выматывающие тренировки до седьмого пота, ни глубокая медитация, ни бесконечно сложные тексты в старых свитках, ни прогулки с очаровательными девушками вдоль плачущих над рекой ив — его мысли раз за разом возвращаются к Тобираме-сенсею. Кагами ненавидит себя за них и даже пропускает пару тренировок, чтобы разобраться в себе, — получается у него плохо, а его отсутствие не проходит незамеченным.

— Ты чего тут прохлаждаешься? — спрашивает Данзо, когда находит его развалившимся на веранде. — Хирузен совсем распоясался, считает, что он сильнее всех.

Кагами угукает, погружённый в свои мысли, и Данзо потирает свежий синяк на скуле — говорит:

— Ты меня слышишь вообще? — даже пинает Кагами в коленку. — Вставай давай, лежит он тут!

Кагами вскидывается — раздражение затапливает его по самые глазницы, и он смотрит на Данзо с такой враждебностью, что тот ненароком отшатывается.

— Некогда мне заниматься твоим Хирузеном, ясно? — шипит он, а потом осекается — становится стыдно. — Прости, — говорит он сипло и тянет к Данзо руку. — Прости, я не хотел.

Данзо смотрит на него внимательно, чуть наклонив голову, — руки его спрятаны в карманы, а плечи напряжены.

— Что с тобой? — спрашивает он с подозрением. — Ты таким нервным никогда не был.

— Слишком много всего навалилось, — отзывается Кагами уклончиво, и Данзо фыркает.

— Ты что же, сдаёшься? — спрашивает он насмешливо и перекатывается с пятки на носок.

Кагами смотрит на него и улыбается — сам собой.

— Вот ещё, — отзывается он и достаёт свиток с кунаями. — Пошли, уделаю тебя, как повар черепаху.

Данзо скалится ему в ответ:

— Другой разговор, — веселится он и спрыгивает с веранды.

Ненадолго Кагами отвлекается — потом его мысли снова возвращаются к Тобираме-сенсею. Он плохо спит, плохо ест и постоянно думает — думает, что пошло не так. Старается избегать Тобираму-сенсея, если дело не касается тренировок, и пытается не смотреть на него, но получается плохо — с каждым днём Тобирама-сенсей нравится ему всё больше и больше, и это чувство душит его тугой петлёй. Кагами пытается убедить себя, что всё это глупости, пытается найти в Тобираме-сенсее что-то, что могло бы оттолкнуть его, но проблема в том, что в Тобираме-сенсее ему нравится абсолютно всё — начиная от того, как он безжалостно гоняет их по тренировочным площадкам, и заканчивая тем, как он слегка хмурится, когда читает отчёты.

Это так невыносимо, что легче умереть.

Когда Изуна возвращается с очень долгой миссии, то замечает изменения, произошедшие с Кагами, буквально с порога — пытается поговорить, но Кагами не даётся. Изуна оставляет его в покое, уважая его личные границы, но в один прекрасный вечер подсаживается с доской для сёги и в середине игры ненавязчиво спрашивает:

— Не влюбился ли ты часом?

Кагами давится чаем — долго кашляет и отводит глаза, поэтому Изуна с пониманием прищуривается.

— Ничего, все через это проходили, — говорит он легко и улыбается. — Она красивая?

Кагами смотрит на него с укоризной.

— Зузу-сенсей, — проговаривает он по слогам, и это означает, что Изуна ходит по краю.

Тот вскидывает открытые ладони.

— Понял, не лезу, — он смеётся и смотрит на Кагами с теплотой. — Но если ты захочешь поговорить...

— Я знаю, — перебивает его Кагами. — Я всегда смогу к тебе обратиться.

Изуна усмехается.

— Верно, — говорит он и бросает Кагами его же короля. — Ты проиграл.

Кагами смотрит на фигуру у себя в руке и думает, что да.

Он проиграл.

Советом Изуны он пользуется — тот разминает руку, стреляя из лука позади дома, и Кагами садится на траву чуть в стороне от него. Изуна ничего у него не спрашивает — сосредоточенно целится, и каждая стрела, выпущенная его твердой рукой, попадает в центр мишени. Если бы он предложил Кагами положить яблоко на голову и отойти на милю, Кагами бы согласился, не думая.

— Допустим, — начинает Кагами, но Изуна не отвлекается — показывает, что слушает, продолжая выпускать стрелы. — Допустим, что я влюбился.

Изуна кивает — губы его трогает лёгкая усмешка, но он сдерживает её из уважения к Кагами.

— Допустим, — соглашается он.

Кагами долго думает — он уже перебирал разные варианты, но так и не смог прийти к тому единственному, который бы посчитал правильным.

В конце концов, он плюёт на всё.

— Что, если я влюблён не в того человека? — спрашивает он со страхом.

Изуна молчит — тетива его лука упруго натягивается и дёргается с коротким хлопком.

— Что значит «не в того»? — уточняет он, и Кагами разводит руками.

— Что, если это человек, которого от меня не ожидали? — спрашивает он, поджимая губы. — Человек, в которого я не должен был влюбляться? Человек, в которого нельзя влюбляться?

Он смотрит на Изуну со страхом и надеждой — тот достаёт стрелу и натягивает тетиву. Секунда — и наточенное остриё вонзается в искалеченную мишень.

— Любовь — сложное чувство, — говорит Изуна медленно. — Если ты влюбился в кого-то, в кого нельзя было влюбляться, это не значит, что твои чувства неправильны. Их испытываешь ты, и только тебе решать, что правильно, а что — нет.

Кагами долго думает над ответом — стрелы летят друг за другом, повинуясь чутким рукам Изуны, и Кагами, наконец, вскидывает голову.

— Ты меня не осудишь? — спрашивает он тихо.

Изуна замирает — поворачивается к нему и сжимает лук в руке. Затем вытаскивает стрелу и протягивает её Кагами — тот смотрит в этом пугающем зыбком ожидании, и Изуна ободряюще улыбается ему.

— Никогда, — говорит он одними губами, и Кагами дрожащими пальцами забирает стрелу у него из ладоней.

Блестящие, как тихая ночь, глаза Изуны улыбаются, и Кагами, наконец, вдыхает полной грудью.

Ночью к нему приходит Тобирама-сенсей, но этот сон не мешает Кагами выспаться — он просыпается с лёгким головокружением и смотрит утреннему солнцу в глаза. Он знает, что впереди тяжёлый день, — Тобирама-сенсей ждёт их на выматывающей тренировке, и Кагами знает, что легко не будет, но ему давно не было так легко. Он тянется к синему небу и позволяет себе эту вольную, дерзкую мысль.

Он думает — не Тобирама-сенсей.

Тобирама.

— Чего это ты такой счастливый? — спрашивает Данзо, когда они сидят на речке после тренировки.

В камышах квакают лягушки и скрипят утки, выгоняя утят на пригретую солнцем траву, и на душе у Кагами так спокойно, что даже клубящиеся на горизонте тучи не портят его приподнятого настроения. Он болтает ногами в прозрачной воде и смешливо жмурится закатному солнцу.

— Ничего, просто день хороший, — отвечает он, и Данзо смотрит на него с подозрением.

— Хороший? — переспрашивает он и хмыкает. — Ты что, с ума сошёл, еле выжили, — Данзо хмурится и пихает его в плечо. — Говори давай, что у тебя такого чудесного случилось?

Кагами улыбается ему.

— Говорю же — ничего.

Данзо ему всё равно не верит.

— Господин Изуна тебе что-то привёз? — он загибает палец, но Кагами качает головой. — Про новую технику вычитал? Или уже изучил? — Кагами снова качает головой, и Данзо задумчиво поджимает губы. — Что-то с твоим шаринганом?

— Да нет же! — смеётся Кагами — Данзо вдруг ловит его весёлые глаза взглядом и замирает. — Что?

Данзо щурится.

— Ты что, влюбился? — интересуется он почти обиженно, но Кагами так хорошо, что он даже не замечает этого.

Думает немного, а потом сознаётся — Данзо его старый добрый друг, ну разве может он скрывать такие важные вещи от друга?

— Это так заметно? — спрашивает Кагами, откидываясь на локти, и Данзо рядом с ним поводит плечами.

— Не так, но заметно, — говорит он честно, а потом наклоняется над Кагами так низко, что кончик его носа почти касается чужой щеки. — А в кого?

Кагами долго думает — затем ложится на спину и закидывает руки за голову.

— Неважно, — говорит он небрежно, и Данзо фыркает.

— Ну и пожалуйста, — обижается он. — Больно надо было, одни тайны у тебя.

Кагами улыбается его сгорбленной спине.

— Не обижайся, пожалуйста, — просит он. — Это действительно неважно, потому что этот человек никогда не ответит мне взаимностью.

Данзо оживляется — поворачивается, снова нависает над Кагами любопытной тенью.

— Почему ты так решил?

Кагами пожимает плечами.

— Потому, что он не выглядит как человек, которого интересуют такие вещи, — он чуть хмурится. — Ну, и потому, что я ему никогда не скажу.

Данзо надменно фыркает.

— Каков страдалец, — он пихает Кагами в плечо и деловито кладёт руки на колени. — Почему ты так решил? Ну, что его не интересуют — ты что, спрашивал?

Кагами качает головой.

— Не спрашивал и не собираюсь, — он убирает чёлку со лба и смотрит в темнеющее небо. — Пошли ко мне — Изуна-сенсей привёз новый чай из страны Ветра.

Данзо всплёскивает руками.

— Вечно он тебе что-то привозит, — говорит он в предвкушении, и они лениво плетутся по пирсу, оставляя водную гладь позади.

Кагами не кривит душой — он достаточно долго наблюдает за Тобирамой, чтобы понимать, что каких-то личных отношений у того никогда не было. Быть может, случайные связи или запланированные посещения кого-то из юдзё — да, но не отношения. Тобирама всегда слишком погружён в работу, обеспечивая комфорт и безопасность людей, проживающих в Конохе, чтобы уделять кому-то стоящее внимание. В какой-то момент Кагами даже решает, что Тобирама в принципе не нуждается ни в каком из видов межличностных отношений — он знает, что такие люди есть и что это совершенно нормально.

На самом деле эта идея помогает Кагами держаться на плаву — его эгоистичные желания никуда не уходят, требуют выхода, и мысль о том, что Тобираме неинтересны отношения, спасает его от этой знойной, глухой темноты. Теперь Кагами может и дальше наблюдать за ним, внимать ему, следовать за ним и тянуться к нему — это было потрясающее ощущение, настолько лёгкое, что с ним не сравнился бы даже самый прозрачный и невесомый пух. Кагами чувствует себя хорошо, чувствует себя счастливо — будто его снова собирают из рассыпанных по столу деталей и дают второй шанс. Вдыхают в него яркую и безграничную жизнь.

А потом жестоко её отбирают.

Кагами становится старше, и за его плечами накапливается внушительный список успешных миссий — в том числе и особо опасных. Изуна гордится им, господин Мадара ставит подрастающему поколению в пример, господин хокаге лично благодарит, а Тобирама смотрит тем одобрительным взглядом, от которого дрожь стекает вдоль позвоночника. Несмотря на его прогресс как шиноби, тренировки никуда не пропадают — Тобирама продолжает раскатывать их по тренировочным площадкам и заваливать теорией, и Кагами внимает каждому его слову, как путник, нашедший воду в пустыне.

Они с Данзо возвращаются с очередной тренировки, когда Кагами вдруг хлопает себя по лбу:

— Сегодня Изуна-сенсей возвращается, а я забыл подарок, который купил утром, в аудитории, где мы обсуждали тактики!

Данзо только закатывает глаза и машет ему рукой.

— Беги давай, я долго ждать не буду, — предупреждает он, и Кагами, извинившись, трусит обратно к пустому учебному корпусу.

Время позднее — только они задерживаются до самой ночи и плетутся по лунным дорожкам до дома, чтобы упасть лицом в подушку и заснуть мёртвым сном. Кагами взлетает по лестнице на последний этаж и замирает, смотря на полоску света, падающую из-за неплотно закрытой двери, — слышит какой-то приглушённый звук и хмурится. Тобирама, должно быть, ещё не ушёл, раз дверь в один из его кабинетов открыта — сердце ёкает, но Кагами берёт себя в руки. Нужная ему аудитория чуть дальше по коридору — заглянет, когда найдёт пропажу.

Он делает шаг и замирает, как вкопанный, когда слышит голос Изуны — надломленный и сиплый, будто после долгого сна.

— Чёрт, Тобирама, — шипит тот недовольно, и Кагами слышит какой-то глухой стук.

Изуна уже вернулся? Это же здорово! Кагами улыбается и тенью скользит к двери — кладёт ладонь на ручку, но останавливается, когда его взгляд выхватывает узкую полоску пространства, расположенного между дверью и косяком. Обзор крайне неудобный, но Кагами видит всё.

Абсолютно.

Он каменеет, вцепившись в дверную ручку намертво, и лишь спустя долгую минуту понимает, что не дышит. Понимает, что не должен смотреть, должен бежать, пока его не обнаружили, но не может сдвинуться с места — будто его поймали в подлое гендзюцу и заставляют смотреть на вещи, больше похожие на ночной кошмар.

На вещи, которые ему видеть не положено.

Изуна лежит грудью на столешнице — прямо на документах, свалив на пол чернильницу, набор кистей и пару свитков, — а Тобирама прижимает его со спины, и не нужно быть гением, чтобы понимать, чем они заняты. Кагами тяжело сглатывает — Изуна стискивает челюсти и вцепляется в край столешницы пальцами так крепко, что белеют костяшки. Вскидывает голову, позволяя ладони Тобирамы зарыться себе в волосы, и раскрывает рот в немом стоне — Тобирама просовывает пальцы между его зубов, и Изуна крепко смыкает губы. У него дрожат ресницы, а плечи напряжены до предела. Тобирама плотно прижимает его к столешнице, вгрызается ему в шею, и то, как двигаются его бёдра — сильно, глубоко, рывками, — это...

Кагами находит себя на темнеющей улице рядом с Данзо — сумерки накрывают знойную духоту свежей влагой, и Кагами так душно в этом густом воздухе, что ему нечем дышать.

— Эй, — зовёт его Данзо. — Нашёл подарок?

Кагами моргает и смотрит на него, как будто видит впервые.

— Какой подарок? — переспрашивает он оторопело, а перед глазами у него — раскрытый рот Изуны, его дрожащие ресницы и то, как Тобирама сжимает зубы на его, Изуны, шее.

Данзо хмурится.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — уточняет он, и Кагами медленно кивает.

С ним ничего не в порядке.

Дома он ложится на футон, прячет лицо в подушку и, кажется, совсем не дышит — дёргается, когда слышит шаги Изуны, и стискивает челюсти, когда Изуна наклоняется к нему, чтобы поправить одеяло. Он всегда так делает, и этот родительский жест всегда был для Кагами нерушимой аксиомой — всегда.

Ровно до этого момента.

Кагами не спит, но притворяется, что спит — имитирует дыхание и движение глазных яблок, — лишь бы не встречаться с Изуной глазами. Внутри у него закручивается буря, и он понятия не имеет, что с ней делать — что делать со всей той мешаниной эмоций, которая располосовала его не хуже вражеского куная. Он ощущает стыд, боль, злость и отчаяние — и он не может понять, на кого-то эти чувства направлены или на него самого. Кагами ощущает, как его берёт мелкая дрожь, — он забывается зыбким сном, а когда просыпается, думает, что ему приснился очень жуткий и неприятный кошмар.

Потом он моргает, и картины наплывают на него волной — такой же, какую создаёт Тобирама, чтобы уничтожать своих врагов. Кагами вспоминает стиснутые пальцы Изуны, ладонь Тобирамы в его волосах и то, как Изуна обхватывает пальцы Тобирамы губами.

Это не сон, думает Кагами.

Они действительно... спали.

Занимались сексом.

Трахались.

Он мотает головой, закрывая уши руками, и сосредоточенно дышит несколько минут — как учили на медитации. Потом приходит на веранду и встречается взглядом с блестящими глазами Изуны — тот ободряюще улыбается и протягивает Кагами чай.

— Доброе утро, — говорит Изуна расслабленно. — Вчера я поздно вернулся, ты уже спал.

Кагами заторможено кивает и садится рядом.

— Я совсем вымотался на тренировке, — говорит он бессвязно. — Прости, не смог тебя дождаться.

Изуна машет рукой — Кагами украдкой смотрит на его шею за высоким воротом и холодеет. Следы зубов тёмным пятном горят на белой коже — не заметишь, если не знаешь, куда смотреть.

Следы зубов, думает Кагами.

Следы зубов Тобирамы.

Он вскакивает — залпом допивает чай и неопределённо кивает на удивлённый взгляд Изуны.

— Прости, опаздываю на тренировку! — тараторит он, хватая снаряжение. — Не хочу отжиматься тысячу раз за опоздание!

— Не споткнись, — советует ему Изуна и усмехается, скрещивая лодыжки.

Кагами улыбается ему — его улыбка выходит нервной и натянутой, и он очень надеется, что этого не заметно.

Кажется, Изуна не замечает.

Кагами благополучно сбегает — о том, что на тренировке он встретится с теми же яркими картинами, он вспоминает слишком поздно. Тобирама смотрит на его испуганное лицо, вскинув бровь.

— Ты рано, — говорит он ровно и показывает на стойки с оружием. — Отлично, поможешь с инвентарём.

Кагами тяжело сглатывает, когда Тобирама протягивает ему ладонь для приветствия, — этой самой ладонью он зарывался Изуне в волосы, когда...

Когда трахал его, думает Кагами.

Некоторые вещи требовали того, чтобы называть их своими именами.

Он смотрит Тобираме в глаза — глухая боль и едкое отчаяние наполняют его грудную клетку раскалённым железом, и он с трудом толкает воздух из каменных лёгких. Он чувствует себя обманутым — чувствует себя глупым ребёнком, наивным и близоруким, который так сильно любит свои игрушки, что не видит ничего, кроме того, насколько они красивые.

С ним ничего не в порядке.

Кагами избегает Изуну — боится посмотреть ему в глаза и выдать себя. Кагами старается не оставаться с Тобирамой наедине: всегда тащит с собой Данзо или Торифу — тот отзывчивый и никогда не отказывает. Кагами ощущает себя затворником собственных эмоций — не понимает, что к чему и что делать дальше. Изуна приходит к нему ночью, когда Кагами вертится без сна, и виски его прошивает едкой, горькой болью.

— Если у тебя что-то случилось, ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной, — сообщает Изуна тихо — он сидит между сёдзи и чистит блестящий в свете луны клинок.

Кагами смотрит на его ровную спину украдкой — на ворох волос, падающий на лопатки, на точёный профиль, когда Изуна склоняет голову к плечу, на ловкие умелые руки, сжимающие оружие с такой лёгкостью, будто это единственное, для чего он был рождён. У Кагами никогда так не получится — мысли путаются у Кагами в голове, и он гонит их полузадушенным стоном.

— Я знаю, — отвечает он сипло. — Спасибо.

Изуна улыбается ему уголком губ. Кагами пытается улыбнуться в ответ, но на самом деле единственное, чего хочет Кагами, — это чтобы Изуна ушёл.

Мысль обжигает его, как огонь, выдохнутый прямо в лицо.

— Между нами что-то изменилось? — спрашивает Изуна прежде, чем уйти, и Кагами сжимает простыню в пальцах до ожесточённой боли.

Он зажмуривается — если Изуны не видно, то кажется, будто глухое отчаяние, скребущееся между рёбрами, отступает, но лишь на одну секунду этого мерзкого, наивного самообмана. Картины горят у Кагами под веками — Изуна под Тобирамой и Тобирама над ним, крепко сжимающий, подчиняющий, сильный, нетерпимый.

— Нет, — врёт Кагами. — У нас с тобой всё в порядке.

Изуна верит ему — или делает вид, что верит. Изуна знает его очень хорошо — Изуна единственный, кто знает его даже лучше, чем он знает себя сам. Это пугает — эта мысль впервые кажется страшной и некомфортной, будто Изуна заглянул туда, куда ему заглядывать не следовало, хотя он всегда уважал границы Кагами и никогда не наседал на него. Изуна всегда понимал его — но теперь он кажется врагом. Врагом, который забирает у Кагами самое дорогое — то сокровенное, что Кагами так долго лелеял между дрожащих рёбер.

Забирает у него Тобираму.

Кагами бьёт себя по щеке — хлёсткий звук и короткая вспышка боли отрезвляют. У него нет никаких прав на Тобираму, говорит себе Кагами. Он должен уважать частную жизнь Тобирамы, как его ученик и подчинённый, — должен уважать его выбор, как наставника и кумира. Должен смириться, потому что так поступают хорошие люди — отпускают тех, кто им дорог, если это необходимо. Если между Тобирамой и Изуной что-то есть, Кагами не должен в это влезать — так правильно.

Так правильно, повторяет он себе.

Так поступают хорошие люди.

Изуна всегда говорил, что Кагами — хороший человек. Разве он может подвести Изуну? Подвести Тобираму — человека, похожего на солнце, человека, к которому Кагами тянется с самого детства?

Разве может?

Он почти засыпает, когда едкая мысль, как усердный жук, просверливает кости его черепа и намертво впивается в висок. Кагами вскакивает — сердце его колотится, как бешеное, чёрные вихры прилипают ко лбу, а ладони такие мокрые, будто он только что вылез из ледяной воды. Его грудная клетка дёргается глубоко и рвано, будто он пытается надышаться перед смертью, хотя знает, что это не поможет. Ему больно — ему больно до глухого отчаяния, но он хватает юркую мысль за скользкий хвост.

Между Тобирамой и Изуной что-то есть, думает он.

Что?

Кагами не спит до самого утра — думает, сверля взглядом бамбуковый потолок. Что их связывает — его наставника и человека, заменившего ему отца? Общее прошлое — прошлое, в котором они почти положили друг друга в могилу? Общее будущее — будущее, которое они всеми силами пытаются построить, несмотря на разногласия и жёсткие принципы? Общее настоящее — настоящее, в котором они, бывшие кровные враги, ненавидящие друг друга до пены у рта, объединились, чтобы сражаться против целого мира?

Что происходит между ними? Кагами закидывает руки за голову и хмурится — что они скрывают? Сколько тайн между ними? Они, несмотря на постоянные разногласия, встречаются? Или просто спят? Это лишь запланированный секс ради секса или что-то большее? Есть ли у них чувства друг к другу, или они проводят время вместе лишь потому, что это удобно? Как давно они в таких отношениях? И можно ли назвать это отношениями? И главное — почему, находясь и с Изуной, и с Тобирамой почти постоянно, Кагами ничего не заметил?

Когда Кагами думает о чувствах — о чужих чувствах, — у него неприятно щемит в груди. Он ощущает себя слабым и не может сомкнуть глаз, потому что считает эти мысли — низкими, недостойными, отвратительными. Потому что когда думает, что это просто секс, у него появляется надежда — зыбкая, наивная и прозрачная, как лёгкая утренняя дымка. Кагами ненавидит себя за собственные мысли — он сам себе мерзок.

Отвратителен, потому что хватается за эту надежду обеими руками — если это лишь секс, думает он, то всё в порядке. Люди проводят время вместе по разным причинам: чтобы не быть одинокими, чтобы получить удовольствие, чтобы самоутвердиться. Он понятия не имеет, что происходит между Тобирамой и Изуной, он понятия не имеет, почему они оказались вместе в тот злосчастный день, — но он очень хочет узнать. Ему кажется, что если это просто секс, то у него снова есть шанс — шанс смотреть на Тобираму, тянуться к нему и идти за ним так, чтобы им никто не мешал. Эти мысли ужасны, но Кагами не хочет делиться Тобирамой — ни с кем.

Даже с Изуной.

Кагами стискивает кулаки, и боль, с которой короткие ногти впиваются в его ладонь, на секунду отрезвляет.

— Ты ужасен, — говорит Кагами, когда смотрит в зеркало, — вода стекает с его хмурого лица. — Ты плохой человек.

Он плохой человек — плохой, когда садится с Изуной за котацу, плохой, когда вымученно улыбается ему, плохой, когда слушает его в пол-уха, а сам смотрит на белую кожу под высоким воротом, прямо в то место, где были тёмные следы от зубов, наливающиеся краской день ото дня. Новых следов не видно — но это не значит, что их нет. Мысль бьёт по щекам, как порывистый ветер, и Кагами дёргается — Изуна наклоняется к нему слишком близко.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает он озадаченно и пытается положить ладонь ему на лоб.

Кагами не хочет, чтобы Изуна его трогал.

Не сейчас.

— Да, в полном, — бурчит он и сбегает из-под уютного котацу, за которым они провели так много тёплых, полных смеха и улыбок вечеров. — На тренировке досталось.

Он врёт — чем дальше забирается, тем больше врёт, но его это не останавливает. Он отмахивается от Данзо и его предложения пометать кунаи на спор, а сам начинает наблюдать — высматривает каждое неосторожное движение, каждый взгляд украдкой, каждое случайное слово. Собирает информацию по крупицам, как элитный шиноби, сортирует её и тщательно анализирует — выводы, к которым он приходит, ломают ему рёбра и заставляют захлёбываться жухлым осенним воздухом. Он как рыба, выброшенная на берег, — ловит весёлый прибой открытым ртом, но никак не может уплыть вместе с ним.

Это не секс.

Это далеко не просто секс. Кагами сидит в тени пожелтевших крон в самой густой чаще тренировочного леса и пытается успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце — чувства, навалившиеся на него, одно хуже другого. Боль разъедает его глаза, отчаяние забивается в глотку водяным пузырём, злость ломает кости, а необузданная ненависть затапливает его по самое сухое горло. Его желания — тёмные, грязные и эгоистичные, — порождают новые бури, схлестнувшиеся в его грудной клетке.

Первая — это ревность, а вторая — это зависть. Они настолько разрушительны, что Кагами не может держать себя в руках — самовольно уходит с тренировки и бьёт Данзо в лицо, когда тот пытается его догнать и вразумить. В глазах его сверкает шаринган, в горле клокочет ярость, и Данзо смотрит на него большими обескураженными глазами — будто бежал за другом, а нарвался на дикое зверьё.

— Если уйдёшь, Тобирама-сенсей тебе спуску не даст! — кричит Данзо ему в спину, а когда Кагами не оборачивается, голос его становится встревоженным и жалобным. — Кагами, — зовёт он. — Кагами!

Но Кагами не слушает. Единственное, что его интересует, — почему он никогда не замечал.

Сначала он ничего не видит — Тобирама иногда приходит к ним домой, чтобы сунуть Изуне какой-нибудь документ и поцапаться с ним на открытой веранде, иногда они пересекаются в Резиденции, если Изуна не на миссии, иногда они тренируются вместе, так яростно, будто действительно пытаются друг друга убить, но Кагами ничего не видит. Потом он начинает приглядываться — Изуна всегда говорил, что он любопытный ребёнок, — начинает вчитываться между строк и смотреть туда, куда другие бы ни за что не обратили свой взор.

И он замечает.

Взгляд — беглый, короткий, полный яростного огня.

Касание — такое же короткое, смазанное, но слишком интимное.

Слова — простые, понятные, но с каким-то тайным, удивительным смыслом.

Спарринг — до первой крови, злой, впечатляющий и до безумия красивый.

Всё, что происходит между ними, имеет какой-то иной, совершенно непонятный никому, кроме них, смысл. Кагами наблюдает за ними так долго, что начинают болеть глаза — глаза и грудь. Кагами наблюдает за ними так долго и так кропотливо, что у него не остаётся сомнений, — они понимают друг друга. Понимают без слов и лишних расшаркиваний, понимают почти интуитивно, по одному взгляду или касанию. Они всегда спорят и никогда не могут сойтись во мнении, но достаточно одного небрежного, даже грубого жеста — хлёсткая ладонь на спине, хвост волос в кулаке, сжатые костяшки у груди, — чтобы они поняли друг друга без слов. Это началось очень и очень давно — это продолжается сейчас, и то, что видит Кагами, заставляет его злиться и ненавидеть.

Заставляет его ревновать.

Кагами видит, как Тобирама берёт Изуну за руку, когда никого нет рядом: трогает большим пальцем грубые костяшки и нажимает на косточку крепкого запястья. Видит, как Изуна усмехается ему — зло и весело, с вызовом, так дерзко, что кружится голова. Видит, как Тобирама обнимает его, когда Изуна возвращается с выматывающей миссии — когда он не может стоять, и колени его постоянно подкашиваются. Тобирама тащит Изуну на собственном плече, и его ладонь, лежащая у Изуны под рёбрами, выглядит надёжной и крепкой.

Кагами видит, как они сидят на веранде глухой ночью и раскуривают кисэру — один на двоих. Не спорят, не злословят, а лишь сидят рядом — иногда переговариваются, иногда тихо смеются, чуть грубо и развязно, но бесконечно интимно. Утро начинается со скандала в Резиденции, но Кагами прекрасно помнит, что было лунной ночью, — эта картина зыбкого умиротворения выцарапывает злые иероглифы на его рёбрах.

Кагами видит, как они целуются, — у них общая миссия, и Кагами наблюдает за ними краем глаза, стараясь не отвлекаться от задания. Получается у него плохо — он видит, как они атакуют вместе, как прикрывают друг другу спины, видит, как слажена их работа, несмотря на все палки, которые они вставляют друг другу в колёса. Зависть затекает Кагами в уши глухим океаном, а затем накрывает его с головой — когда он видит, как Тобирама кладёт ладонь Изуне на затылок и грубо целует его.

Данзо толкает Кагами в плечо, и тот дёргается.

— Ты заснул? — спрашивает Данзо недовольно и машет в сторону Хирузена. — Смотри, куда убежал уже, — надо догонять, а то жить спокойно не даст.

Кагами скупо кивает, а сам украдкой смотрит в сторону — туда, где Изуна с Тобирамой инструктируют команды налётчиков. Они стоят по отдельности, и кажется, что их ничего, кроме взаимной неприязни, не связывает, но Кагами знает.

Кагами знает слишком много.

Кагами видит их в полутёмной комнате — накануне говорит, что пойдёт к Данзо, но остаётся, придерживая чакру на минимальном уровне. Мог не стараться — Тобирама слишком занят саке и Изуной, чтобы действительно отвлекаться на ненужные вещи. Изуна смеётся, запрокидывая голову, и Тобирама раздражённо фыркает, хватая его за лодыжку, — тянет к себе, и Изуна откидывается на локти, разводя крепкие бёдра в стороны. От этого зрелища у Кагами краснеют щёки — он видит то, чего точно не должен видеть, но не может уйти.

Он хочет знать всё.

Абсолютно всё.

Светлый затылок Тобирамы ритмично двигается между бёдер Изуны — тот выгибается чужому рту навстречу, закрывает лицо ладонями, и широкие рукава лёгкого юката сползают вниз, открывая его острые, сбитые локти. Тобирама тянется к нему и убирает его руки — нависает густой тенью, и когда он одним движением толкается между бёдер Изуны, они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Их лица так близко, что кончик носа Изуны касается красноватого рубца у Тобирамы на щеке.

Они вместе выдыхают, замерев, а потом двигаются — тоже вместе. Кагами смотрит, как Тобирама садится и помогает Изуне перенести вес тела на колени — тот обхватывает Тобираму за шею, двигается сам, стискивая каменные от напряжения мышцы, и юката расшитым тряпьём собирается вокруг его поясницы. Тобирама вцепляется пальцами в его бёдра, запрокидывает голову в поисках чужого взгляда, а когда Изуна открывает глаза, они целуются — не грубо и быстро, так, чтобы никто не видел, а мягко и осторожно, трогая густой воздух полутёмной комнаты влажными губами. Руки Тобирамы у Изуны на бедре и между лопатками, ладони Изуны у Тобирамы на щеке и в волосах — и всё, что между ними происходит, настолько интимно, что...

Это невыносимо.

Это ужасно больно.

Кагами находит себя на речке — смотрит в блестящую черную воду, и ему кажется, что он видит своё отражение. Размытое, грубое, уродливое, мерзкое, как чувства, наполнившие его до самого горла, — он ловит себя на мысли, что не хочет видеть Изуну. Он ловит себя на мысли, что ненавидит Изуну, потому что Изуна забрал у Кагами солнце, к которому тот так старательно тянулся.

Забрал у него Тобираму.

Кагами говорит себе:

— Нет, — он злится. — Это не так.

Ненависть к человеку, который заменил ему отца, заставляет его зажать уши и громко крикнуть, вспугивая ночных птиц в камышах. Он кричит, и его разрушительные эмоции кричат вместе с ним. Изуна всегда был с ним — с тех пор, как родители Кагами, хорошие друзья Изуны, погибли, защищая Коноху. Изуна всегда был на его стороне — с тех пор, как взял его к себе, когда остальные считали зерно и прятали глаза. Изуна всегда понимал его — с тех пор, как Кагами стыдливо плакал у него на коленях, ища родительской заботы.

Изуна — его семья.

И Кагами ненавидит его — прямо сейчас.

Он прыгает в воду — там, где смеётся его отвратительное отражение. Колотит руками по блестящей черноте и задыхается, потому что его гнусные желания тянут его на дно. Я плохой человек, думает Кагами.

Плохой сын.

Плохой ученик.

Плохой человек.

Он не умеет отпускать, не умеет жить со своими желаниями, не умеет контролировать свои мысли. Он по уши в самом себе — и он не знает, как выбраться обратно на поверхность.

Кто-то тащит его за шкирку — в виске настойчивым жучком бьётся мысль, что это Тобирама каким-то образом узнал, что он здесь, и пришёл за ним, но Кагами прекрасно знает, что это не так. Там, где сейчас Тобирама, зло и весело смеётся Изуна, и это единственный смех, которому Тобирама удовлетворённо скалится.

Кагами лежит на спине в мокрой траве и пустым взглядом смотрит в чёрное, как смола, небо — Данзо склоняется над ним и долго смотрит в его раскисшее лицо. Потом от души пинает его по рёбрам, и Кагами складывается пополам, подтягивая колени к груди.

Данзо открывает рот — и если кто-то в Конохе уже спал, то он просыпается прямо сейчас.

— Ты с ума сошёл, да? — орёт Данзо. — Сначала носится, как угорелый, то туда, то сюда, потом с тренировки сбегает, потом дерётся, потом в реке ночью топится! Скажи честно, ты со своим шаринганом мозгами поехал, да? — спрашивает Данзо серьёзно, и Кагами, держась за рёбра, смотрит на него слегка осоловело. — Что у тебя в голове вообще происходит, ну? Что там такого, что ты то огрызаешься, то друзей в лицо бьёшь? Или мы уже не друзья, а?

Данзо щурится, и Кагами открывает рот:

— Данзо, я...

Тот перебивает его, разоряясь пуще прежнего:

— Что Данзо? Я давно Данзо, а ты вот совсем не Кагами, а какой-то ёкай, который на людей бросается! Ты думаешь, Тобирама-сенсей просто закрыл глаза на твою самоволку? Нет, родной, он заставил нас горбатиться в два раза больше! Нет, в три! Хочешь, покажу тебе свою спину, хочешь, покажу, как меня сегодня изваляли? Ну, хочешь?..

Данзо замолкает на полуслове — вместе с ним замолкает ночной воздух, и слышно только, как лениво квакают лягушки в камышах. Кагами крепко обнимает его и прячет лицо у него на плече — он беззвучно рыдает, громко шмыгая носом, и слёз так много, что чужое косодэ тут же становится мокрым. Данзо обескуражен — его руки дёргаются, и он неуверенно кладёт ладони Кагами на лопатки.

— Эй, — зовёт он, хмурясь. — Ты чего плачешь? — его ладони гладят Кагами по спине, и от этого тот начинает рыдать ещё больше. — Это потому, что я на тебя накричал? Ну, ты извини, конечно, но ты же не слышишь ничего, пока тебе в ухо орать не начнёшь, — он осекается и сжимает пальцы у Кагами на плечах. — Или это потому, что я тебя ударил? Так я же несильно... или сильно? Я злой был, мог не рассчитать, ты...

Кагами крепко стискивает его и бурчит ему в плечо.

— Это не потому, что ты меня ударил или что ты на меня кричал.

Данзо, судя по всему, пытается понять, что там Кагами булькает в его плечо, но у него не получается.

— Сопли проглоти сначала, — велит он, но руки его обнимают Кагами в ответ крепко и надёжно.

Как в детстве — в детстве, где было так легко и хорошо.

Так понятно.

Кагами выпрямляется — держит Данзо за плечи, смотрит в его прищуренные глаза и вдруг громко смеётся. Громко, счастливо и ярко — так искренне, как не смеялся уже очень давно. Боль и ярость, сдавливающие его грудную клетку, опадают железными кандалами под ноги, а ревность и зависть, словно ядовитые змеи, с шипением уползают в шуршащие ночные камыши. Ему кажется, что он очень долго тащил на собственных плечах неподъёмный камень, а теперь, наконец, бросил его в бездонную пропасть.

Кагами смеётся — ему стыдно, что он такой плохой друг. Ему стыдно за свои мерзкие чувства, стыдно за все свои ужасные мысли, стыдно за всё, что он сделал.

Но ему, наконец, так легко.

— Спасибо, — говорит он. — Спасибо, что ты у меня есть, Данзо.

Данзо надменно фыркает, но Кагами видит, что он смущён, — для этого ему даже не нужен шаринган.

— Что ты как баба, — фыркает Данзо. — То в реку прыгает, то рыдает, то хохочет, — он смотрит на Кагами с подозрением. — Ты точно умом не тронулся?

Кагами отбрасывает чёлку со лба — пропускает вихры между пальцами и смотрит в высокое небо.

— Теперь точно нет, — выдыхает он легко и посматривает на Данзо одним глазом. — Можно я у тебя переночую?

Тот высокомерно фыркает и закатывает глаза.

— Он ещё спрашивает, — Данзо пихает его в плечо и зовёт за собой. — Пошли давай, ещё через забор лезть, все ворота закрыты уже.

Кагами крепко потягивается и пружинит в коленях.

— Давай наперегонки, — предлагает он, и Данзо снова фыркает.

— Ты смотри, ожил он, — он усмехается и тоже встаёт в стойку. — Кто последний — тот спит без подушки.

— Да куда ты их деваешь всё время, — смеётся Кагами, и они срываются с места на счёт три.

Кагами дышит, и ему кажется, что он не может надышаться, — воздух чист и свеж, будто он попал высоко в горы и пытается не задохнуться на этой головокружительной высоте.

Утром он приходит к Изуне — тот сидит на веранде, изучая свитки с отчётами, и когда Кагами садится рядом с ним, не поднимает головы. Дом пуст — кажется, что там никого и не было, но Кагами видел, и он помнит. Помнит эту особую атмосферу, пряную, как горькие травы, и густую, как масло в лампадках. Ему стыдно за то, что картины на обратной стороне его век такие яркие и живые, но он ничего не может с ними поделать. Всё, что он может, это научиться с ними жить — с ними и со своими желаниями. Ему всё ещё больно — но людям вокруг него больнее.

Кагами убирает свитки и кладёт голову Изуне на колени — сворачивается клубком, пряча ладони под щёку, и шмыгает носом, как ребёнок.

— Зузу, — зовёт он тихо. — Прости меня.

Изуна откладывает свиток, который держит в руках, и вплетает пальцы в его растрёпанные вихры.

— Ты сделал что-то, за что мне действительно следует тебя простить? — спрашивает он медленно, и Кагами сдавленно кивает.

— Да, — отзывается он сипло.

Изуна молчит какое-то время — его руки крепкие, грубые и безумно родные.

— Я должен знать, что ты сделал? — наконец, спрашивает он, и Кагами качает головой, ёрзая у Изуны на коленях.

— Нет, — говорит он твёрдо, и Изуна озадаченно хмыкает.

Они молчат — слышно, как ветер шумит в кронах и как кричат птицы, галдящей стаей улетающие куда-то на юг. Кагами вцепляется пальцами в подол косодэ Изуны, и тот накрывает его руку своей грубой ладонью — эта ладонь сжимала окровавленный меч мертвой хваткой и гладила Кагами по голове, когда он был совсем ребёнком. Гладит и сейчас, когда у него за плечами — история элитного шиноби, не боящегося замарать руки за тех, кто ему дорог. Будет гладить и потом, когда кожа на ней покроется старческими морщинами и высохнет, а сам Изуна ослепнет и будет слушать шёпот ветра.

Эта ладонь всегда будет для Кагами опорой — пора и ему научиться быть опорой для неё.

— Хорошо, — говорит Изуна, усмехаясь. — Неважно, что ты сделал, — я тебя прощаю.

Кагами сжимает его пальцы и улыбается.

Он говорит:

— Спасибо, — ему легко и хорошо. — Спасибо, Зузу.

Он давно так себя не ощущал.

Изуна толкает его в плечо и смеётся.

— Хватит меня так называть, — велит он, но Кагами смеётся вместе с ним.

— Ни за что не прекращу, — обещает он.

Солнце выглядывает из-за туч ярким жёлтым глазом — освещает лицо Кагами и путается у него в волосах вместе с пальцами Изуны.

Когда Кагами видит Тобираму в следующий раз, он низко кланяется ему и извиняется за своё поведение — тот смотрит на него строго, но голос его привычно сух и неожиданно снисходителен.

— Если случается что-то, с чем ты не можешь справиться, не забывай, что у тебя есть хорошие друзья, — говорит он, а потом разворачивается и, сложив руки у рта, кричит в дальний угол плаца. — Данзо, не смей нападать на Сару со спины!

Данзо отскакивает в сторону и смотрит на Тобираму возмущённо и обиженно.

— Но почему, сенсей? — он тыкает в Хирузена пальцем. — Он сам ворон считает и открылся!

Тобирама массирует переносицу пальцами.

— Я кому задание десять минут разъяснял? — спрашивает он таким тоном, что и Данзо, и Хирузен вытягиваются по струнке. — Останетесь на ночь дежурить на воротах!

Хирузен начинает раскатывать губу, а Данзо смотрит на Кагами в обиженном отчаянии — тот показывает Данзо большой палец и говорит одними губами:

— Я тебя не брошу.

Тобирама косо смотрит на него — Кагами прячет руки за спину и ободряюще улыбается.

— Я могу приступить к тренировке? — спрашивает он бойко, и Тобирама скупо кивает.

— Вперёд и с песней.

Кагами крепко потягивается, готовясь к разминке, и бодро сообщает:

— Спасибо, сенсей!

Кагами смотрит Тобираме в спину — он силён, надёжен, умён и хорош собой. Он всё ещё кумир для Кагами — человек, за которым Кагами пошёл бы на край света, идеи которого он бы нёс по всему миру, если бы появилась необходимость. Кагами всё ещё влюблён — ночами он видит Тобираму в смятой юката, и это в его, Кагами, глаза Тобирама смотрит, когда нависает над ним густой тенью. Кагами гонит от себя эти пустые мысли и сжимает разрушительные эмоции между ладонями — по его рукам струится чакра, и первое, что он делает, когда возвращается в строй, это заставляет товарищей по команде бежать от его огненного залпа.

Тобирама наблюдает за ним, внимательно прищурившись, и его взгляд — это одобрение, мелкой дрожью струящееся вдоль позвоночника. Кагами отпускает его — разжимает кулак, полный ненависти, полный ревности и зависти, полный разрушительной злости, и отдаёт своё солнце, к которому тянется несмотря ни на что, Изуне. Теперь Кагами не жалко — он опоздал на много лет и много чувств, и он сможет с этим жить. Он хочет, чтобы Изуна был счастлив — чтобы Тобирама был счастлив, и если им комфортно друг с другом — это то, чего хочет Кагами.

Так поступают хорошие люди, думает он и улыбается.

Кагами оборачивается — видит ровную фигуру Тобирамы и качает головой.

Не Тобирама, думает он.

Тобирама-сенсей.


End file.
